


79. “that’s the third time i’ve saved your life!”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha watches as clouds of red smoke form around Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	79. “that’s the third time i’ve saved your life!”

Natasha watches as clouds of red smoke form around Wanda. She hears yet another failed Ultron bot creep up on her, but with one smooth kick, pieces of metal fly everywhere. Three more bots run up to Nat, but she pulls the trigger of her gun and takes them all out at once.

Her eyes flicker back to her girlfriend. The smoke clouds are getting bigger; Nat’s seen this before. Last time this happened, Wanda passed out and didn’t wake up for a few hours.

“Shit,” Nat whispers to herself. 

She hears her heart beat in her ears as she runs across the field. Wanda’s arms are shaking and Nat swears she sees blood dripping from her nose.

“Wanda!” Natasha calls out. She shoots a few more bots and ducks under a fallen tree on her way there.

For a brief moment, the smoke around Wanda disappears. Nat’s eyes grow wide; she runs faster than she ever has before. She aims her gun carefully and shoots any bots around her girlfriend.

Wanda cries out as she collapses onto the ground. Within seconds, Nat finally reaches her. She pulls Wanda into her arms and gently presses her fingertips to her neck. 

A sigh of relief escapes Natasha’s lips when she feels a pulse.

“I’m awake, Nat,” Wanda coughs.

Natasha shakes her head and laughs. “That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!”

“I’ll be more careful next time,” Wanda smiles. She brushes a piece of hair between Nat’s ear and cups her cheek softly.

“That’s what you said last time,” Natasha says, placing her hand on top of Wanda’s. 

Wanda sniffles. “I mean it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
